Light's Swimming Lessions
by Mara911
Summary: One day when the task force were taking a brake off the Kira case they decided to go to a Swimming bath/center, Light notices Matsuda's poor swimming skills and feels he needs to take action... (Funny ONE-SHOT, Rated T For Bad Language)


**AN: Hey guys, this is a random one-shot I'm doing because I'm bored! xD I will continue my main story soon and maybe even start planning something else relating to L's childhood/past... (dun,dun,DUN! :O) Anyway I know this is kind of unoriginal seeing as there's already memes about it and YouTube videos so most of lines/script won't belong to me but the location and L's flashback I came up with myself. Enjoy! :D (Also rated T for language)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Deathnote or any of its characters; sorry if this idea has already been done, if you did something similar to this I did not mean to copy anyone this is just for fun. :)**

**Lights Swimming Lessons**

"YOU IDIOT!" Light yelled as he pointed at Matsuda disgraced at his swimming. The Task Force decided to take a little brake from the Kira case by going to a private swimming baths/centre(**AN: Btw this is meant to be one of those indoor beach places.) **that L had reserved, he only agreed to this because Watari said they had a cafe with lots of sweats and cakes.

"YOU CALL THAT SWIMMING!?" Light continued to rant. Everyone was on hammocks relaxing to get the stress away from them for a little while, of course until Light started yelling at Matsuda for his poor swimming skills. Everyone was there except L as he needed to restock his 'supplies' of the sugary foods he always ate, with the help of Watari of course. Watari walked in and stood in the doorway as Light yelled at Matsuda Watari then slowly continued to make his way to L's chair and placed the chocolate cake on the small tableside still watching Light.

"DONT MAKE ME LAUGH!" Light continued. Everyone practically staring at Light, Shoricho looked the most surprised he hadn't seen Light yell like this before, the only times he did was when he was a little boy (4/5 years old.) having his tantrums because of not having his ways. Maybe it was because he rarely came home...No...This was probably the most angry his ever saw him.

"MATSUDA~, YOU'RE NOT SOME CAT DROWNING IN A PUDDLE! SWIM, SWIIIIIIIM!" Everyone stared at him in surprise.

"I'LL SHOW YOU SHOW HOW IT'S DONE SO WATCH CLOSELY, YOU SLOW PIECE OF SHIT!" Light screamed at him so much that Matsuda actually started crying at this point. "IN FREESTYLE, PULL YOUR ARMS OUT OF THE WATER, ELBOWS FIRST!" Light demonstrated. "THEN TAKE YOUR ARM AND REACH OUT INFRONT OF YOU! MAKE SURE YOU EXTEND IT ALL THE WAY!" Everyone had a complete WTF face as they stared at Light even Watari did! "DONT FORGET TO BREATH! *WHEEZE*" Light added. "THEN DIP YOUR FINGERTIPS INTO THE WATER AND FOLLOW THROUGH WITH YOUR ENTIRE ARM, DONT SLAP THE SURFACE OF WATER LIKE SOME PATHETIC TWAT! WATER RESISTENCE IS HUGE!"

L walked out with his last of his sugary foods his favourite strawberry cake. "Thank you Watari I think that's the last of-"L saw Light screaming at Matsuda for not swimming correctly. Everyone looked at L's reaction extremely surprised L NEVER shown emotions the most they had seen was L smiling at their first time meeting. L had an Ultimate WTF face. (**AN: Imagine the time when Misa was talking about the eyes when L was like WTF face before screaming about her saying Shinigami.)**

"THEN, PART THE WATER WITH ALL YOUR STRENGH!" L just stared at him still confused this is the angriest side of Light his ever seen. "THIS IS WERE YOU ACCELERATE, EVERYTHING WILL BE DESIDED BY HOW MUCH STRENGH YOU PUT INTO THE MOTION!" by now Matsuda was slowly exiting the pool still staring at Light stupidly. "CRAWL WITH ALL YOUR STRENGTH, WITH ALL YOUR MIIIGGHHHT! AS IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT! Light took a huge breath because he had yelled too much. "**GO FOR GOLD IN THE BEIJING OLYMPICS!**"

L dropped his cake with the plate smashing to the ground and walked out still in position as if he was holding his cake with the same face, Everyone's (Besides Light because he is to focused on his "Lesson") jaw dropped as L walked out including Watari **L HAD NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER DROPED HIS CAKE...** Watari thought and remembered, a long time ago when L told him about a certain situation. (Flashback Starting) _He was about twelve in Whammy's house he was eating his favourite strawberry cake. Three year old Near was playing with his toys and chewing their heads and suddenly Mello bashed the door open, he was running laughing his ass off waving Matt's jeans in the air followed by a very angry Matt in his boxers yelling at him to give them back L looked surprised and dropped his fork and Near just stared then went back to playing with his toys as if this were normal . This continued until Matt threatened to confiscate or give L all of_ _Mello's chocolate it was then Mello stopped and gave __**THEE Death Glare**__ at Matt to say 'You... wouldn't... dare...' so he returned his items but Matt only pulled out something from one of the pockets, it was his game boy! He grabbed that and just walked off playing on it! Leaving Mello still holding his jeans, Mello slightly surprised...That he was only chased Mello for his game and not his jeans..._(Flashback End) But that was the closest time L ever was put off his sweets which was NOTHING, Watari was surprised how L dropped his whole cake and walked off that's never happened in **HIS LIFE! **Watari needed to sit down...

Light was still going with his "lesson" completely oblivious to what was happening. "UN, DEUX, TROIS! DO IT WITH ME EVERYBODY!" "UN, DEUX, TROIS!" He repeated. Everyone staring at Light in silence... "He didn't explain how to kick..." Matsuda said quietly.

**AN: TA DA! Maybe the Flashback wasn't needed and a bit overdone but I kept it anyway xD (And if it seemed like a MelloxMatt pairing that WAS NOT what I was intending it was just Mello pranking Matt.) Please review and tell me what you think! XP**


End file.
